


I'll Be Home for Christmas

by TheFairieQueen



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Exorcist!Alma, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Yulma, Yuulma, exorcist AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairieQueen/pseuds/TheFairieQueen
Summary: Kanda never went to holiday parties.  Maybe this year someone can change that.  (Exorcist AU and Christmas/Holiday Special!)





	I'll Be Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> HO HO HOOOOOOO IT'S A NEW YULMA FIC AND A CHRISTMAS MIRACLE. 
> 
> I had wanted to write a little something for the holidays, and really haven't written anything new for Yulma in a while, so here you guys go! Some cute little fluff for y'all! (Not sure how I feel about the title, but eh. I'm rusty.)
> 
> Maybe this will also be the beginning of me writing more again? 
> 
> Oh well. Happy Holidays! <3

Kanda was usually pretty skeptical of Lavi, and anything that came out of his mouth. He was just as skeptical now.  
  
“Yuuuuu,” Lavi was whining. “Don’t be such a Scrooge! You _never_ hang around for the holidays!”  
  
Kanda’s expression was somewhat aggravated as he sent Lavi a _look_. They were both in the training room at the European Headquarters, which was a bit of a dangerous spot for Lavi to irritate Kanda.  
  
“How many times do I have to tell you _not_ to call me that?” Kanda clipped back, not wanting to have to deal with Lavi right now.  
  
Lavi sighed in a somewhat overdramatically exasperated tone, as he rolled his eyes for effect. “Don’t try to change the subject on me. You dipped out last year for some mission that _probably_ could have waited, and you dipped out the year before that too!” Lavi argued, before crossing his arms. “Really, Kanda – I get that you’re not _that_ much a festive person, but I’m surprised your not sticking around this year.”  
  
Now, it was Kanda’s turn to roll his eyes. “Yeah? And why is that?” He asked dryly, wondering what lame reasoning Lavi could possibly have pulled up his sleeve.  
  
A small smirk appeared on Lavi’s lips. “Because _Alma’s_ going to be here this year.”  
  
Abruptly, Kanda froze. Alma.  
  
_‘Don’t fall for it,’_ An inner voice warned Kanda, causing him to snap back into composure. Kanda sent a cool glare in Lavi’s direction. “Alma isn’t coming until _January_ ,” He pointed out, not about to fall for the rabbit’s antics. “Besides, it’s not like I’d stick around for his sake.”  
  
Kanda wasn’t falling for Lavi’s trick. A second exorcist like Kanda, Alma had remained at the Asian Branch while Kanda had been transferred to European Headquarters nearly nine years prior. Although the two of them had been friends during their time at the Asian Branch, they had not had many opportunities to visit each other – both had needed to undergo their own training, and once they had started taking assignments neither Kanda nor Alma had had much free time to interact with one another. Maybe a letter here or there – but never anything more.  
  
Honestly, Kanda suspected that the inability to communicate freely with Alma had been intentional on the Order’s part, and he’d been surprised when he had learned that Alma was getting transferred to European Headquarters. Despite being friends ( _best friends_ , even), the two had fought often as children when back in the Asian Branch Lab, and the confrontations could easily turn volatile. More than once, a few unfortunate scientists had been injured due to Alma and Kanda’s fights – so after a particularly chaotic fight, the Order had taken to completely separating the two.  
  
Kanda would have been lying if he said he’d hated how it happened. Even though they’d fought from time to time, Alma _had_ been his best friend…  
  
Lavi didn’t appear too fazed by Kanda’s attempt at being dismissive. “Oh yeah? I thought you two were supposed to be close or something. I bet he’s looking forward to seeing you.”  
  
“Tch. That’s none of your business,” Kanda snapped, not entirely sure why the rabbit seemed so interested. “Anyways, how would you know if Alma was coming earlier?”  
  
“Because Komui told me.”  
  
Kanda looked at Lavi dubiously.  
  
Lavi blinked. “What? He did, and I told him I’d deliver the news. I thought you’d be happy – or at least not as grouchy.”  
  
Kanda still didn’t say anything, then abruptly turned to leave the training room.  
  
A bit confused, Lavi tried to catch Kanda’s attention. “Hey! Where are you going?”  
  
Kanda didn’t bother to turn around, but answered regardless. “To see if Komui has a mission for me,” He answered stiffly, before leaving the training room.  


* * *

  
  
Komui looked up from his work as he heard Kanda’s request, and glanced at the exorcist curiously. “You wanted to see if there were any assignments you could take now?”  
  
Kanda nodded. “It’s not like anyone else wants to go around this time,” He pointed out. There was certainly some truth to Kanda’s words – the finders and other exorcists never wanted to take missions when it got close to the holidays if they could help it. Since Kanda never cared for festivities, he was usually sent out with no questions, and he didn’t understand why Komui seemed to be hesitating now.  
  
Komui took a sip of his coffee, still having yet to switch to the hot chocolate Lenalee had been making more of lately. “Did Lavi talk to you?”  
  
The question caused Kanda’s mouth to shift into a thin line. “Yeah. Why?”  
  
“So, he mentioned Alma was coming earlier?”  
  
Something in Kanda’s chest twisted. “He did,” Kanda confirmed, though he had to force the words out. “I don’t see what that has to do with anything though.”  
  
Komui sat down his coffee, and looked at Kanda. “Mm. I figured you two would want to visit. It might be nice for him to have familiar face to greet him, too.”  
  
Kanda exhaled, trying to relieve the tightness in his chest. So, the rabbit _wasn’t_ lying – great. Kanda kept his gaze averted, as he spoke. “When’s he even coming?”  
  
A thoughtful look appeared on Komui’s face. “I believe he _should_ be here by tomorrow,” He answered.  
  
Tomorrow. Christmas Eve. Damn it, why was Kanda just learning about this _now_?  
  
Frustrated, Kanda turned before stalking toward the door.  
  
Komui blinked. “Oh, Kanda! Did you still want me to get you on an assignment-“  
  
Komui was cut off by the slamming of the office door. He took a sip of his coffee. “Guess not.”  


* * *

  
  
Christmas Eve came fast. _Too_ fast. Normally, it was just another day for Kanda. He was always scare during this time, as the European Branch liked to usually do a little holiday party for the exorcists and finders (something about spreading holiday cheer _and_ boosting moral). Needless to say, Kanda did _not_ care to be around it; it wasn’t as though he were all that close with anyone, and people tended to aggravate him more than not.  
  
Which was why Kanda was staying as far away as possible from everyone, off to the side and giving anyone who was dumb enough to approach him the most toxic and fear-inducing glare ever.  
  
Not that it actually worked on everyone. Lenalee had no trouble approaching Kanda at the holiday party, a smile on her face and eyes bright. “Kanda! I’m so glad you actually came this year!”  
  
Arms crossed, Kanda’s expression remained less than enthused. “I’m not staying long,” He responded stiffly, as he glanced around the room. No. Kanda wouldn’t be staying long _at all_.  
  
Lenalee didn’t appear too surprised by this – but it was Kanda, after all. “Oh,” She responded, before noticing the way Kanda had given the dining hall a quick glance over. “Are you waiting for Alma? I hear he was supposed to get here today!”  
  
“That’s what Komui said…” Kanda grumbled, not sure why he was even waiting around. Alma could have easily gotten held up, meaning that Kanda was probably wasting his time for nothing. And besides, even if Alma _did_ show up, it wasn’t like Kanda needed to babysit him or anything. They hadn’t seen each other in almost ten years, so Kanda was pretty sure Alma could have taken care of himself.  
  
Lenalee looked as though she were about to say something, but suddenly Lavi came bounding over.   “Yuuuu! You actually came!” He exclaimed excitedly, before wrapping an arm around Kanda.  
  
Kanda could feel his eye twitch, and quickly pushed Lavi off. “Don’t touch me,” He hissed, immediately incensed by the rabbit’s inability to recognize personal space.  
  
“Hey, I thought you were with Allen? Where’s he at?” Lenalee asked, possibly in an attempt to shift the focus on of the conversation so Kanda would _not_ kill Lavi right there.  
  
Lavi ran a hand through his fiery hair. “Well, right now I think he just raided whatever Link was baking in the kitchen,” He responded, before nodding in the direction of the kitchen. Sure enough, Allen could be spotted running out with what appeared to be a stash of fresh gingerbread men.  
  
“Walker, _get back here_! I said those weren’t done yet!” Link could be heard, yelling from inside.  
  
Lenalee looked like she wanted to laugh. “Looks like Link needs a little backup. I need to make more hot chocolate anyway,” She commented, before looking at Kanda and Lavi. “Do you guys want some?”  
  
Kanda shook his head. “No. I’m heading out.”  
  
“Eh? You haven’t even been here that long!” Lavi whined.  
  
Lenalee seemed a little disappointed as well. “Lavi’s right – don’t you want to stay longer? Alma might show up soon, and it’s only been an hour.”  
  
Kanda tried to repress the aggravation he was feeling. Why did everyone have to keep bringing up Alma was coming as some kind of excuse?  
  
“No, and I’ve been here long enough,” Kanda responded. He then turned, making sure to depart swiftly before Lenalee or Lavi could somehow rope him into staying any longer.  
  
Exiting the dining hall, Kanda was already met with some relief as the excessive chatter and noise became subdued. He just could never handle being in those types of environments for long intervals of time. Crowded, noisy places were unpleasant for Kanda – it didn’t matter how _festive_ something was supposed to be. He felt much more at ease in quieter spaces where less social interaction was required.  
  
Besides, Kanda had only gone because Alma might have been there. And so far it was looking like that probably wouldn’t happen. Heck, for all Kanda knew Alma could have gotten held up somewhere and wouldn’t be there until a few days later.  
  
Honestly, Kanda actually felt….what was it, even? Disappointment? _Was_ Kanda disappointed? He didn’t know why he would be. It’d been so many years since he’d actually seen Alma – a few days shouldn’t have been a big deal.   The fact that Alma was even being transferred to the European Branch shouldn’t have been a big deal.  
  
Kanda stopped walking for a moment. He could still hear the faint noise from the holiday party in the distance, but was far enough away to know he was alone-  
  
Someone turned around the hall. No, _two_ people did. The first person Kanda immediately recognized as a finder due to the uniform, though he couldn’t say if he’d ever seen the actual person before. But the second person-  
  
Kanda froze.  
  
Kanda recognized Alma immediately. It didn’t matter if nearly a decade had passed, and Alma was older – Kanda recognized everything from the scar across his nose to his hair and to even those stupidly wide puppy-like eyes Alma evidently hadn’t grown out of.  
  
The only difference is that Alma’s usual smile had been replaced for a look of surprise. One that signified that he had been as equally as caught off guard as Kanda.  
  
Neither of them said anything. Maybe it was only for a few seconds, but either way time seemed to painfully slow.  
  
To his own surprised, Kanda broke the silence. As if taken over by some automated response, he murmured a gruff, “Excuse me,” before trying to walk off.  
  
Alma seemed to snap out of his own daze, and grabbed Kanda’s arm, preventing him from leaving. “Wait!” He urged, his words coming out hurriedly.  
  
Kanda stopped, unable to keep walking. It was like that one little request had paralyzed him, leaving him unable to move freely. His mind seemed blank.  
  
When Alma saw Kanda wasn’t going to try to leave, he let go after realizing he’d still been clinging to Kanda’s arm. Remembering the finder there with them, Alma turned to the finder. “Um, I’ll catch up with you in a minute if you want to go ahead,” Alma spoke.  
  
The finder nodded, though he glanced between Alma and Kanda briefly before continuing on.  
  
Once the finder was gone, Kanda and Alma were left in a few more minutes of silence. Alma suddenly looked as though he felt a little awkward, and Kanda was pretty sure he felt the same. What was he supposed to say?  
  
“What-“  
  
“Were-“  
  
Both exorcists immediately shut their mouths, having started to speak at the same time. Alma averted his gaze, as did Kanda. Kanda swallowed though, and tried again. “You first.”  
  
Alma glanced back at Kanda. He still seemed a little…nervous, perhaps? Kanda couldn’t tell.  
  
“Were…were you leaving?” Alma finally asked, his voice a little uncertain.  
  
Kanda nodded. “Yeah,” He responded, words short. “I don’t really do holiday parties.”  
  
A small smile appeared on Alma’s face as he heard this. “That’s not surprising to hear,” He spoke, words a little more at ease.  
  
Kanda didn’t say anything more on the topic, but looked at Alma. Alma who was standing right in front of him. After nine years. God, was this young man really the same obnoxious kid who’d followed Kanda around desperate for friendship?  
  
“So, you got transferred here,” Kanda asserted. He tried to keep his tone neutral as he did so.  
  
Alma nodded. “Yeah – I hadn’t thought the Order would do that honestly,” He said before smiling once more. “I’m glad they did though – I really missed you.”  
  
The words came abruptly, and were spoken in earnest. Kanda immediately felt at a loss for how to respond upon hearing them, and something in his chest seemed to jump a little.  
  
In an almost childlike fashion, he looked away. Looking Alma in the eye was suddenly more of a challenge to Kanda than it had been seconds before.  
  
Another small wave of silence fell between them, and this time Alma broke it. “So…you weren’t going back to the party?”  
  
Kanda was still avoiding Alma’s gaze. “I wasn’t planning on it-“  
  
A hand grabbed Kanda’s, and before Kanda knew it he was facing Alma’s directly.  
  
Eyes wide and pleading, Alma looked at Kanda with a look that could almost be described as sweetly pathetic. If anything, it was a definite reminder that this really was the same Alma Kanda had been best friends with all those years ago.  
  
“Please, Yuu? Please come with me to it?” Alma begged, reminding Kanda of all the times Alma had always tried to get Kanda to play or talk when they first met in the lab as kids. “I don’t know anyone else here, and I don’t want to go alone.”  
  
Kanda was at a loss for words. Usually, he would have coolly rebuffed such a plea and moved on. But…this was _Alma_. And Kanda was quickly learning that even after all these years, he still struggled to say no to Alma.  
  
Kanda gave Alma a somewhat annoyed look. “I _really_ don’t like these things-“  
  
“ _Please_ , Yuu?”  
  
_‘Damn it,’_ Kanda cursed silently, as he felt his insides twist a little more at how Alma’s pleading voice sounded. He sighed, and realized that he was fighting a losing battle this time.  
  
“Fine,” Kanda finally agreed, before giving Alma a firm look. “But I’m _only_ staying for a few minutes.”  
  
Alma’s face immediately lit up, eyes brightening. The sight made Kanda’s heart skip.  
  
Unexpectedly, Alma brought his face to Kanda’s before nudging their noses against each other. “It’ll be fun,” Alma reassured, before his eyes met Kanda’s. “I would have been pretty disappointed not to have had you there.”  
  
Kanda felt his face flush a little, then pulled his face away from Alma. “Don’t do things like that,” He spoke, wanting to snap yet sounding oddly soft.  
  
A hint of laughter played on Alma’s lips, and Kanda suddenly found that having to suffer through a holiday party didn’t seem as tedious as before. Not if Alma was there.


End file.
